


Daisy's List of Bads

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz & Daisy + "Listen, do I ever take reasonable advice?"
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Daisy's List of Bads

It was ten o’clock on Sunday when Fitz’s phone pinged with a message from Daisy.

_D:_ _I did a bad_

Fitz rubbed a hand down his face before replying with,  _ A what kind of bad? An (A) option bad, (B) option bad, or (C) option bad?  _ They had long ago made a code for the different kinds of bad Daisy did. Fitz had his own list called “Fitz Fails,” but Daisy’s list was simpler. 

_ D: I did an (A) option bad because math sucks.  _

Fitz smiled. He was always confident in helping with (A) option bads. 

_F:_ _I did say you should start the project last week._

__ _ D: Okay, but listen, do I ever take reasonable advice? _

__ _ F: No. In fact I sometimes think you actively choose to ignore it. _

__ _ D: Can you help me or not? _

__ _ F: I’m already on my way out the door. Be over in five. _

__ _ D: Thank you I love you you’re the best I’ll give you chocolate and gratitude. _

Rolling his eyes but grinning nonetheless, Fitz tucked his phone in his pocket and headed over to Daisy’s. 


End file.
